


the time we spend together is like sunshine

by chanyous_height_difference



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: M/M, and that's the fic, anyways this is honestly just 3k words of minjae being whipped for huijun because i'm a sappy bitch, hope y'all enjoy it, it's soft and cute and adorable, okay so... they go on a date, or at least i hope it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyous_height_difference/pseuds/chanyous_height_difference
Summary: When he turns to look at Huijun, the younger has the audacity to smile brightly at him, clearly having no idea about what he’s doing to Minjae. Cheeks flushed from the cold and beaming up at the taller boy, Huijun just looks absolutely adorable, and suddenly, Minjae knows exactly what he should do.“If I remember correctly, you promised me a kiss?”or: Minjae and Huijun go on their first date.
Relationships: No Huijun/Song Minjae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	the time we spend together is like sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> someone commented under _i would've married you in vegas_ that i should write a continuation for it where they go on their date and well, here it is :D my friend, if you're still out there... this one's for you. and for the people that didn't read the other fic, no worries, this can be read as a stand-alone. i don't have much to say about this (i mean, it's just fluff and love and happiness), so, if you want to, you can come talk to me on Twitter @jeyoustinyhands and i hope you have a good day/night ♡ enjoy reading!!!
> 
> title is taken from beautiful by mcnd because this opportunity was just too perfect to pass up.

The moment his eyes land on Huijun, Minjae forgets how to breathe. The younger doesn‘t even look dressed up, wearing simple black jeans, a dark red hoodie, and an oversized denim jacket. But his eyes shine and his smile is so bright, it could rival the autumn sun above them. He looks beautiful and now, Minjae‘s even more nervous.

The smaller boy stops next to him, smiling up at Minjae, and hands him one of the tickets.

“Hey.” He says, his smile turning more shy but losing none of it‘s brightness. Minjae‘s heart stops for a moment.

“Hi.“ Is the only thing he gets out, voice soft and a little breathless. It makes Huijun giggle and wow, Minjae didn‘t know that his heart was capable of this type of speed.

“Are you ready to go?“ The younger asks, eyes shining with anticipation and excitement. He‘s fiddling with the ticket in his hand, still smiling up at Minjae, and honestly, it‘s one of the most adorable things the taller has ever seen. He can feel himself blushing.

“Yes.“ He stutters out, gaze still fixed on Huijun‘s bright smile and his even brighter eyes. How is Minjae supposed to survive this day without melting into a puddle on the floor?

“Okay.” Huijun replies before he takes Minjae’s hand in his, interlaces their fingers, and drags the older to the entrance. They hand their tickets to the young woman working one of the electronic gates, and not even a minute later, they’re standing in the entrance area of the amusement park, screaming children and never-ending conversation around them.

Huijun turns to him and blinks up at Minjae, a carefree sparkle in his eyes.

“Alright, what do you want to do?” He asks, and Minjae, still distracted by Huijun’s happy smile and the way he’s looking up at him through his lashes, answers without thinking.

“Eat something.” At that, Huijun lets out a loud laugh which results in more than one pair of eyes landing on them. Noticing the looks, Huijun turns quieter and hides his smile behind his hand, but Minjae can still hear him giggling. He can feel how the blush returns to his cheeks.

“What? I’m hungry. I didn’t eat breakfast because I was so nervous.”

He only realizes what he said after it’s already out of his mouth. Minjae bets that he looks like a tomato right now, and when he hears Huijun break out in laughter _again_ , he wishes that the ground would swallow him. He hoped that he could be cool and composed for this date, but apparently, it only takes one No Huijun to turn him into a complete disaster of a person. A very, very whipped one, to be exact. He’s just glad that his friends aren’t here to see him make a fool of himself.

“If it makes you feel any better, I was really nervous too.” Huijun admits a moment later, voice soft and pink dusting his cheeks. When Minjae’s surprised gaze lands on him, he shrugs and averts his eyes, the color on his cheeks getting darker. It’s unbelievable adorable and Minjae can’t stop the affectionate smile that takes over his face.

He gets pulled back into the current situation when Huijun softly tugs at his hand, clearly indicating that Minjae should follow him. He does so without any questions or hesitation.

The younger leads him to one of the many shops lining the main road of the amusement park, this one a little bakery right in the middle of it. They stop in front of the display, looking over the selection of cakes, muffins, pastries, and cookies.

“And what can I get you two?” The older woman behind the counter asks when it’s their turn, smile warm and friendly when she looks at them.

“A croissant, a blueberry muffin, and maybe a bottle of water, please.” Minjae replies, giving the woman a bright smile on his own. She nods before her gaze shifts to Huijun.

“I’ll just take two of the chocolate cookies.” He says. The woman nods again before taking their ordered food from the plates in the display and putting it in little paper bags, passing it to them over the counter. Minjae’s water bottle follows shortly after.

“Do you two pay separately?” She asks, eyes flitting between them, and before Minjae can answer, Huijun slides in between him and the counter, still smiling warm and friendly at the woman.

“No, it’s on me.”

The woman looks surprised for a moment but doesn’t hesitate to name the price, accepting the bills Huijun hands her without batting an eye. Minjae doesn’t know what astonishes him more: The fact that the middle-aged woman doesn’t seem to have a problem with them clearly being on a date or that Huijun volunteered to pay for him.

Whatever it is, it makes him freeze for a moment, and Huijun takes his hand again, softly pulling him out of the bakery while grinning at the woman and wishing her a nice day. Together, they walk over to an unoccupied bench and sit down next to each other, close enough that their knees are touching from time to time. Huijun still hasn’t let go of his hand, and so, Minjae carefully tugs it out of the younger’s grip to take out his muffin.

They sit in silence while they eat but still share small smiles in between. It’s only after they’re done that Huijun turns back to him, a shy, embarrassed, but still kinda amused smile on his lips.

“Before we start this whole thing, I just wanted to let you know that _maybe_ , I’m a little bit afraid of roller coasters?”

His sentence sounds more like a question than an actual statement, slight concern shimmering in his eyes, and Minjae can’t stop the smile that settles on his face. He still feels like getting whiplash every time Huijun switches between his confident and his shy side, but it’s nothing he’s going to complain about. Minjae’s completely whipped for him either way. At least that’s what his friends would say.

“Hey, no problem! Just let me know when you don’t want to ride something. It’s not like we have a lack of alternatives.”

Huijun’s face lights up at that, eyes twinkling in the sun and a soft laugh leaving his lips. Minjae can feel how his heart does a little summersault in his chest and how a blush settles on his cheeks. It should be illegal to be this adorable, he decides. Someday, Huijun’s going to kill someone by simply smiling at them.

The younger jumps up, grinning down at Minjae when he makes no move to follow.

“Do I have to hold your hand again if I want you to come with me?” He asks, smirk on his face and a teasing glimmer in his eyes. He raises an eyebrow when Minjae doesn’t answer immediately, grin only getting wider.

“Not necessary.” The older answers, finally standing up, still blushing furiously. Huijun gives him a small shove, exaggerated pout on his face.

“And if I want you to?”

Minjae almost chokes when he hears the words, deliberately ignoring Huijun’s giggles. But at the same time, it almost feels like an invitation, one he really doesn’t want to reject. And so, he uses the small amount of confidence he still has left and takes Huijun’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

The younger’s laughter stop abruptly, and for a moment, Minjae thinks that it was the wrong thing to do. But then Huijun’s smiling softly up at him, a barely there blush on his cheeks and literal sparkles in his eyes. The sight is enough to double the speed of Minjae’s heart and he can’t stop the brilliant smile that spreads on his face.

“Better?” He asks with a teasing undertone, watching how the younger’s eyes flit around and how his blush deepens.

“You’re adorable.” Minjae adds to top it all of, not able to stop his laughter when Huijun looks up at him with a look of embarrassed surprise. But when the taller’s grip on his hand tightens, he also starts smiling, something warm and bright. There’s amusement twinkling in his eyes when they finally decide to start moving.

“Do you even know where you’re going?” He asks when Minjae drags him along, curious expression contrasting the teasing tilt in his voice. The older rolls his eyes at the question, but he can’t stop the small grin that spreads on his face. God, he really _is_ whipped.

“I do. And for that question alone, I should make you go on that giant roller coaster with the loop.”

“I am offended. What happened to being considerate?” Huijun replies, raising an eyebrow and faking an affronted expression. Minjae can only laugh about the younger’s antics, earning himself a slap on the shoulder from Huijun before the other starts giggling too.

Hand in hand, they walk along the main road, laughing about some of the funny shop-windows and trying to agree on the rides they’re going to visit. Minjae can feel the butterflies in his stomach every time Huijun smiles at him, his fingers involuntarily tightening their grip on the younger’s hand from time to time, pulling him a little bit closer.

At the end, the first attraction they land at are the bumper cars. Spending at least ten minutes arguing if they should drive together or seperately, Huijun finally wins when he directs his soft puppy eyes at Minjae, grin way to smug and victorious when he practically skips to the little car. Minjae, to his own embarrassment, only looks after him with hearts in his eyes before finally making his way over to his own car.

Of course, Huijun is a hundred times better than him, mostly because Minjae is way too distracted by his bright smile to pay attention to where he’s driving. His dedication for revenge only sets in when the younger threatens to message Junhyuk about the way Minjae is making a fool of himself right now.

“You wouldn’t dare!” He screeches, multiple people in their vicinity directing their gazes at him. Minjae would be ashamed if it wasn’t for the happy tingle in his stomach and the way he can feel his heart beat a little bit faster. Pushing his hair out of his eyes, he smiles.

“Try me!” Huijun screams back from the other side of the rink, phone in his right hand. He waves at Minjae, cocky smirk on his face. At that, the older’s smile turns more mischievous, and then, he jumps out of the little car and sprints across the rink. Huijun, who lets out a shriek, does the same, and soon, they’re chasing each other through the park, wiggling through crowds of people and drawing more than enough attention to themselves.

They only come to a halt when Huijun stops all of a sudden, Minjae barreling into him with full speed. They’re barely able to keep themselves up, swaying together for another moment before they’re both standing upright again. Huijun’s phone wanders back into his pocket while he turns to Minjae and points behind himself.

“I’m fine with this one. You want to?” He asks, acting as if he wasn’t trying to ruin the last bit of Minjae’s reputation just mere minutes ago. The attraction he’s gesturing at is one of the two water rides of the park. Minjae knows from previous visits with his friends that it isn’t that high or steep and that you don’t get too wet on it, which is good considering that even though it’s quite warm, it’s autumn and the sun is going to disappear sooner or later.

“Okay.” He replies, walking past Huijun but not being able to stop himself from giving the younger a playful shove. Huijun only laughs before they’re on their way to the ride’s entrance.

And that’s how they spend the rest of their day. After the water ride, they visit three different roller coasters Huijun is alright with getting on, followed by the haunted house, it’s adjacent mirror maze, and the park’s two carousels. After ten minutes of puppy eyes and whining, Minjae’s even able to convince Huijun to get on the drop tower with him.

But the attractions aren’t the only thing they stop at. Between every ride, there’s a halt at one of the many food stalls littering the park, giving them the chance to try everything from cotton candy to soft pretzels. For lunch, they even sit down in a restaurant, talking and laughing for almost two hours. Minjae can practically feel how his wallet gets lighter and lighter, but every time he looks at Huijun’s smile, he finds that he doesn’t care.

It’s already dark when they arrive at the ferris wheel, the ride’s colorful lights illuminating the night sky. There aren’t too many people in front of them, and soon, they’re sitting in one of the little gondolas, rising up into the sky, feet dangling in the air and a light breeze disheveling their hair.

Huijun starts laughing as soon as they are lifted from the ground, a soft, warm sound that makes Minjae’s heart beat a little bit faster. When he turns to look at the younger, Huijun’s eyes are sparkling, reflecting the shimmering lights of the ride and the attractions around them. He’s so, so beautiful, and after the day they just spent together, Minjae doesn’t care about how whipped he sounds. Not even the judging voices of his friends that linger in the back of his head can change that.

The wheel spins a little longer before it comes to a halt, their gondola stopping almost at the top, giving them a great view of the park with it’s bright lights underneath them. The ride is high enough to turn the people on the ground into little figures, the sounds and laughter only a muffled noise.

Minjae is honestly so focused on the feeling of being in the air and the wind freezing his nose that at first, he doesn’t even realize that Huijun is holding his hand again, their fingers loosely intertwined. And when he finally does, the feeling is enough to send his heart into a little frenzy, his whole body suddenly feeling warm despite the chilly autumn breeze.

When he turns to look at Huijun, the younger has the audacity to smile brightly at him, clearly having no idea about what he’s doing to Minjae. Cheeks flushed from the cold and beaming up at the taller boy, Huijun just looks absolutely adorable, and suddenly, Minjae knows exactly what he should do.

“If I remember correctly, you promised me a kiss?” He asks with a teasing lilt in his voice, watching how Huijun splutters and blushes. The younger needs a moment to compose himself, still looking adorably flustered when his gaze meets Minjae’s.

“I guess I did.” He whispers, soft voice almost drowned out by the noise coming from the ground. But Minjae’s able to catch it, his heart skipping a beat at the words. He can’t stop the grin that settles on his face, and then, he’s leaning forward, only coming to a halt when he can feel Huijun’s breath against his lips.

“So, does this mean I can kiss you?”

Huijun rolls his eyes and laughs, his voice a little breathless when he answers.

“Do you even have to ask?”

“Consent is sexy.” Minjae retorts, shrugging. Huijun only chuckles before _finally_ whispering a quiet Yes into the small space between them. He’s still blushing when Minjae leans forward to bridge the little distance separating them, softly pressing his lips to Huijun’s, eyes falling shut on their own accord and his heart beating like crazy.

The kiss is everything Minjae imagined it to be: sweet, warm, and gentle. Huijun’s lips are soft and pliant against Minjae’s, curving up in a small smile when the older places a tentative hand on his cheek. It makes Minjae grin too, his fingers trailing down Huijun’s jawline and tilting his chin up to deepen their kiss, softly parting the younger’s lips with his own before pulling away, smirk on his face.

When he opens his eyes again, Huijun is looking up at him, pink dusting his cheeks and the brightest smile Minjae has ever seen on his lips. He’s practically glowing under the moonlight, his expression so happy that Minjae still can’t quite believe that he’s the reason for it.

Sadly, it’s in that moment that the ferris wheel jerks forward before continuing it’s turn, making them both flinch, Huijun’s grip on Minjae’s hand tightening. When their eyes meet, wide from surprise, it’s as if time stopped for a second. And then, they’re both giggling, not able to stop even when they’re on the ground again.

Having already decided beforehand that the ferris wheel should be their last ride, they make their way back to the main gate, back to talking and joking in no time, fingers no longer intertwined but still touching from time to time with how close they’re walking next to each other. Minjae can’t stop himself from thinking about how right it all feels and he truly believes that the smile on his face wouldn’t be able to disappear even if he wanted it to.

They come to a halt on a crossroad down the street, knowing that this is the place where they have to part ways. Wanting to say goodbye, Minjae turns to Huijun just to find the younger already smiling at him.

“We should do this again.” He says, a soft, happy expression on his face.

“What, the date or the kissing?” Minjae inquires, tilting his head and giving Huijun a teasing grin. The shorter boy just rolls his eyes, stepping closer.

“Both.” Comes his reply, and then, he’s balancing himself on his tiptoes, not even giving Minjae a chance to answer before he presses a kiss to his lips.

It’s just a short peck, but the contact is enough to send Minjae’s heart racing again, heat rising to his cheeks and his brain losing every coherent train of thought. Huijun’s brilliant smile when he pulls back certainly isn’t helping either and Minjae has to blink a few times before he’s capable of words again.

Sending a silent wish to the heavens that his friends never find out just how whipped he is, he answers, “Yeah, we can definitely do this again.”

“Cool.”

And with that, Huijun takes a step back, nothing but happiness in his eyes when he looks at Minjae.

“I’ll see you on Monday?” He asks, and Minjae nods, giving Huijun a little wave and a gentle, loving smile that makes the younger boy blush. Reciprocating the gesture, he turns around to cross the street, giving Minjae a last look over his shoulder before he makes his way home.

Minjae watches him go, smile still on his face and a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. He really hopes that the second date isn’t too early to ask Huijun to be his boyfriend.


End file.
